1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to roller shades and roller shade motors, and more particularly to a system for removeably coupling a roller shade motor to a roller shade tube.
2. Background
Typically, a roller shade motor is either attached to a roller shade tube using screws/rivets (i.e., retaining hardware) or simply slid into the roller shade tube without any securing means. If the roller shade motor is attached to the roller shade tube, the roller shade motor can only be detached from the roller shade tube after the roller shade fabric is completely unwound from the roller shade tube so that the retaining hardware can be accessed. If the roller shade motor is not secured to the roller shade tube, the motor could easily slide out from inside the roller shade tube during shade installation and impact the floor, which could cause damage to both the roller shade motor and the floor.